Querido Iroh:
by Choky Black
Summary: El General Iroh y Asami Sato, forjan gran amistad al ver a la ultima sola y devastada después de los hechos ocurridos en ciudad República, poco después el general es llamado al deber, haciendo que Asami tenga dudas sobre si alguien se ah acercado a ella mas que por interés.


La Sato, miro como la avatar y el que se suponía era su novio se besaban, no supo que hacer, solamente sentía como su mascara de frialdad se derrumbaba y su rostro se desencajaba en una mueca de tristeza, su cabello le cubrió el rostro, sin dejar que nadie notase su dolor, ahora el tampoco estaba Mako se había ido tan rápido a como había llegado, con paso firme se paro de donde estaba y dejando de ver por la ventana que en ese momento era el centro de las miradas, camino rumbo a la pequeña habitación, que aun que no quisiera aceptar, le molestaba, le molestaba ya no tener lo que antes, que todo lo malo que ocurría en su vida fuese culpa de los maestros, primero su madre luego su padre, todo culpa de los maestros.

Con cuidado se recostó en la pequeña cama que sin alguna duda era un asco comparada con los lujos que tenia en la República y que sin lugar a duda, ya no seria lo mismo, en ese momento su cabeza se encontraba llena de preguntas comenzando con ¿Todos creerían que estaba de lado de mi padre?

La chica se sobresalto al escuchar como la puerta se abría, sus ojos esmeralda se posaron inmediatamente en la puerta en donde un hombre de no mas de veinte años, de mirada audaz y de muy buen físico digno de un maestro fuego.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- sus labios se movían, aun que las pocas palabras que llegaban a la cabeza de la chica eran escasas.

-Gracias General- bajo la mirada con desconfianza, era un maestro y mas que eso, también de fuego, todo lo malo en su vida estaba relacionado con el fuego, después de lo de su madre aun le temblaban las piernas al ver aun que fuese una pequeña chispa, eso hacia que el estar con Mako fuese una tortura, pero ella lo quería, ahora sabia que todo lo que quería se iba. Que no importaba lo que sucediese todos la abandonaban.

-Lamento lo de Mako y el avatar Korra- las palabras del General se sentía como puñales, pero aun que su mascara se estuviese quebrando a pedazos no podía caer, no tenia a nadie que la juntase a nadie, que le ayudase a salir adelante.

-Espero sean felices- susurro, no con falsedad, por que sabia que si en un principio hubiese estado enterada de los sentimientos del avatar hacia Mako, no hubiese interferido, pero había esperado hasta el final, para herirla otra vez, las heridas quemaban y aun que no fuesen físicas, dañaban como nunca.

Este sin saber el por que de sus acciones se vio obligado a tenderle una mano, a consolarla, tal vez fuese el hecho de que su abuelo Zuko le había enseñado bien, pero una debilidad crecía al verle tendida en esa cama con sus ojos enrojecidos y sus cabellos desalineados.

-Tranquila- sonrió el, antes de sentarse a su lado y pasar su brazo por los hombros de la chica, des de que se conocían hacia menos de una semana, eran contadas las veces que habían hablado pero el sentía cierto compromiso por ayudarle, y velar por su felicidad se sentía como si la chica fuese su hermana menor.

La chica no dijo nada, simplemente por que aun que fuese raro, eso era lo único que necesitaba un amigo para abrazar.

El muchacho de cabello negro y ojos ámbar acaricio con suavidad los finos cabellos negros de la joven que aun se encontraba sentada a su lado, la puerta de la habitación nuevamente fue abierta por Lin BeiFong hija de Toph una de las grandes amigas del avatar.

La señora carraspeo, con una sonrisa burlona. el general que ni así lo había notado seguía acariciando el cabello de la chica que parecía somnolienta. La maestra tierra volvió a repetir la acción, pero sin recibir respuesta hasta que sin mas grito -GENERAL IROH- este se sobresalto, y la Sato se ruborizo angustiada, por no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de la maestra tierra.

El general inmediatamente se levanto, dedicándole una sonrisa a Asami que se la devolvió apesadumbrada, la maestra simplemente hizo una reverencia y se retiro jalando al general de la túnica.

**Espero les guste y me den su opinion *O***


End file.
